robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Therapy Sessions with Rung (Hugging is Good)
A loud *BANG* radiates from inside Quickswitch's quarters. The door is keeping its secret, sealed shut and locked, with no way of getting inside. There are a few smaller bangs from inside. The slight orange mech is slowly making his way down the corridor in the Decagon troop quarters, his helm hanging. He too, like Quickswitch, has been imprisoned here. Prowl won't let him quit like he wants, surprisingly he has faith in him that the small psychiatrist doesn't even have in himself. The notion is sweet, but the aftermath bitter. All Rung wants to do is leave these painful memories behind... But as he heads towards his hab suite, he hears the loud banging and pauses. He nears the door. "H-hello?" he says meekly. "Who IS it?!" a voice sounds loud and gruffly from inside the door, "Go away." Quickswitch, whatever is happening in there, it's clear he does NOT want visitors. Rung steps back a little. "I'm sorry," the psychiatrist says quietly, backing away a little bit. "You seemed troubled and I was concerned. I'll leave you be." He starts to walk away, head down. There's a sound - the door opens - "Wait, are you Rung?" a beligueared looking robot peers out into the hallway, "I've wanting to see you," no trace of the rage seen so momentarily. He opens the door and stands aside, "Please, c'mon in." The six changer's quarters are... immaculate. Just rearranged into a new configuration, everything clean and ship-shape. Rung is immediately concerned by this sudden mood shift. But he hesitates. "I..." He looks down. "I'm not on duty anymore." But he complies with Quickswitch's request anyway and enters the hab suite. He gives the six changer a sweet smile. "You knew my name," he says, "that's impressive." Doesn't seem like something that would be impressive, but for a guy who gets called Dung and Rong a lot it is. "And you are?" Quickswitch is about to follow his visitor into his quarters, "I'm Quickswitch," he replies, "You're not on duty anymore? Don't matter. I've been looking for /someone/ qualified to talk to about something important. Duty or off duty, it don't matter none to me." he continues, smiling, "I find it helps to know just who you're looking for." As comment to knowing Rung's name. The psychiatrist smiles. "Thank you, that doesn't happen often with me," he says rubbing his helm. "It's nice to meet you, Quickswitch." Then Rung frowns, looking even more concerned now. "And that something important is?" "You'll see in a few moments," Quickswitch replies calmly, though calm is not what lurks beneath the surface. No, never. As Quickswitch looks around his quarters, sees this little interloper inside it, he frowns conspicuously and answers in a crisp, tight, barely tolerating voice, "And that's all I have. I have to get back to training, you know. I /am/ Elite Guard in training to the Prime himself," Quickswitch folds his arms across his chest and looks disapprovingly at Rung's even being there, even though he did invite him for help.. Rung's brow furrows with concern. His mood swings were definitely worrying. He smiles kindly at Quickswitch, his expression soft and compassionate. "Well, Quickswitch. Why don't you have a seat," he says, "and a little bit of a break? To ease your mind, and then you can go back to training," he says, patting the larger mech's knee before having a seat himself. Blurr really shouldn't be up and about. He had been almost -dead- several cycles ago. But he just can't stand lying around with nothing to do. His mind is just moving so fast, he has to occupy himself with -something-. So as soon as he was at all able, he'd gotten off of the berth in the hospital and slipped the doctor's notice to get right back to the Decagon. Perhaps he had been looking for a training room, arsenal, or even his own personal bunker, but he walks right into Quickswitch's room not long after the two of them enter. He then stops, frowning as if having realized that something wasn't quite right. Quickswitch seats himself into one of the newly rearranged chairs, "..Do you see?" he asks, softly, wondering if the psychiatrist knows or understands his mood swings, "It can't go on like this..but it's all I've ever known.." Then, it happens, Quickswitch notices Blurr. A harsh bellow, "HEY! What are you DOIN' in here?!" his voice reverberates throughout the entire quarters, wrath suddenly tearing at his facial features as he and Rung are come upon by a -real- interloper. "I know, I know," Rung says soothingly, "it's going to be alright. I'm here for you," he says with compassion, "I will do my best to help you," he says to the six changer. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Try to answer them as honestly as possible." Then Blurr enters the room, and his expression crumples a little. "..." he glances at the speedste, but tries to ignore the speedster for now. Blurr jumps, and he practically hits the ceiling. Well all right, that's probably an exaggeration. But he does jump quite visibly and look wildly about the room. Finally, he faces Quickswitch, though he has somewhat of a weird distant look on his face, which is probably because he is still on pain medication. "Iwas...Idon'tknow." he blurts, confusion in his voice. And just as confusing, the wrathful expression on the six changer's face melts into a compassionate smile as he sees something appear wrong with this wanderer into his quarters, "I'm Quickswitch.. This is Rung.. we're having a conversation. You're welcome to recharge here if you want..You sound pretty low on energon, something like that.." "Ah, Quickswitch," he says reaching for the bigger mech's arm. But it appears Quickswitch as settled down. "...yes. Although I believe he belongs in the hospital at the moment." Rung frowns at Blurr, but says no more. He turns to Quickswitch. "Now, when was the first time you experienced a drastic mood swing?" he asks gently. "I don't really remember...It's like they've always been there," Quickswitch answers, but I think it got worse after they--" he stops, peering around the room and at Blurr, "Did something to me. But I'm not sure. It's always been there." Quickswitch knows he doesn't make much sense, but it doesn't within his own mind. "Rung?" Blurr seems to actually realize Rung was in the room, finally. He gets a sad look on his face for a moment. "OhI...ohsorry..." He lowers his optics and turns to leave, but walks into the doorframe. Quickswitch gets up, "Woah, buddy, you're not goin' anywhere alone in that state," he goes to fetch Blurr and direct him to a recharge bay to lay down, at least for a little while. He looks at Rung, the psychiatrist is obviously more practiced than he at determining medical need. "Did something to you? Quickswitch," he says urgently but gently, "try to remember what happened." Rung stares at Blurr sadly, watching as Quickswitch lays him on a recharge berth. "...th-thank you," he says quietly, he suddenly seems kind of emotional himself! How odd. "NonoI'mfine..." Blurr protests, though his struggles against Quickswitch aren't much to speak of. He sits down on the recharge slab finally, still looking halfway dazed. "Rung..." he wrings his hands nervously. "I'msorryIshoutedatyoubefore." "...I don't want to remember," Quickswitch replies coldly, flatly, to the psychiatrist. "Anyway, shouldn't we escort this guy to the hospital? What's his name?" "No.. it's alright," Rung says, "I don't want to interrupt our session, he'll be alright on the recharge slab for a little while." He sighs. "....Just.. get some rest. Primus knows you need it," he says, patting the speedster on the arm just like he used to when he was younger. "I know you don't," Rung says, "but I can't help you if I can't figure out the source of the problem. Please," he says gently. "Try." "But--!" Blurr protests, staring pleadingly at him. "Aren'tyougoingtoforgiveme?" he asks, distress plain in his voice. The massive six changer looks on with several overstrong emotions vying for their place within his mind. He'd rather focus on this newcomer than what Rung is asking of him, "I can't say..." he whispers, "I can't say, I can't say, i can't -say-." A spasmodic transformation rips through his form and he's a beast shaking at its shoulders and head, transforms back, hands clenched, arms up, and fear through him, and so much fear in his optics, and he bearly speaks aloud, "...needles..." "Blurr.. I.." He sighs, his expression sad. "Alright, alright, I forgive you," Rung says, patting Blurr on the arm again, for reassurance. "Now get some rest." Rung's optics widen and his spark goes out the six changer. He reaches forward and places a steady hand on the six changer's shoulder. "It's alright--you don't have to think about it anymore.. I'm sorry for asking but thank you for answering.. no need to be afraid, I'm right here," he says soothingly. Blurr looks as if a great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. "Ohthankyouthankyou!" he exclaims, and then throws his arms around Rung in a happy embrace. "IknewyouwouldIjustknewit." He beams, as if this were just the best thing in the entire world right now. Quickswitch's optics widen at the mention of that name - 'Blurr.' When Feint had visited him she mentioned a conjunx endura named Blurr! What's more--Quickswitch's optics blaze wild realization, recognition, his cpu rises a glut of terrible horror as he remembers how she had mentioned that he was like her endura. Quickswitch shuddered again, shocked, the needles.... A hug... the needles... "Blurr," Quickswitch acknowledges the speedster, though it could be mistaken for awe in who the speedster is and his reputation though Quick knows nothing of it. Rung startles when Blurr hugs him, but surprisingly he doesn't repel the speedster. He smiles a little and puts an arm around Blurr. "... all you had to do was ask," he says. Rung glances over at Quickswitch and smiles. "Have you ever received a hug before?" he asks, but has a suspicion that the answer is probably no. He smiles and pulls Quickswitch into the embrace, effectively making it a three way hug. <3 Quickswitch hugs the two other mechs. He in fact has hugged someone before only once before. The hug has a cathartic effect, easing the ice of fear and the words of the psychiatrist help to calm the frightened six changer, "Blurr, we've gotta talk... but later," he isn't sure how trustworthy Rung is, but at the same time, wants to trust and distrust him. He gives a gentle squeeze to them, hoping that this is the correct way to hug someone. Blurr doesn't reply, because he's passed out in Rung's arms. Indeed, it will have to be another time, it seems. "Thank you, Rung..for your help.." Quickswitch smiles gently, "Heh, looks like he's in need of a rest," indicates Blurr. "Oh.." Rung says with a small amount of surprise, Blurr is a little heavy and large for him. He radios some of the other Autobots on patrol, requesting they come pick Blurr up and take him to the repair bay. "Yes," he says, watching Blurr fondly like a parent watches a sleeping child, "He is in need of rest. We can continue our session once the other Autobots arrive and take him back to the medbay."